A New Day
by racmit
Summary: A boy named Mitchel undergoes a transformation that is impossible to change, or understand.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at writing anything outside of being forced to by my english teacher. Let me know what you think and I'll probably write more!**

I cringed as I looked around my room. Everyhing was a mess. My room behind me had items scattered around everywhere, papers strewn around from my notebook as it flew off of the table where it had been hit. But besides all that, I was satisfied. I had gotten a brand new pokemon, my very first one, from Professor Sycamore, in the form of an egg, because we had just moved away from Unova to come to Kalos and he had given it to me as a welcome gift. I was not as fortunate as some of the other trainers in the city, due to the fact that I had to live in a house slightly further off, due to none being on sale nearer to the Pokemon Center or the Center for Pokemon Study (side note, if anyone can come up with better names please comment) but it didn't bother me. But something strange was happening to me now, that would never be reversible.


	2. Chapter 2

But before I get into all that, let me introduce myself. My name is Mitchel. To give you a basic idea of what I look like, I have slightly dark brown hair, slightly pale skin, and green eyes. I recently became interested in pokemon and as the professor had noticed, he decided to sate me with a pokemon he had recently acquired. My new pokemon, an eevee, which had hatched from an egg, had a moveset that made it obvious that it wasn't all that ready for battle. All that it had had originally was tackle and leer, so i had to make some changes. Biting into my supply of Pokedollars, i bought a TM for quick attack just to make the eevee usable, seeing as to how it was just over 3 days old. I had a large supply of pokedollars from a job that i had taken with an archaeologist. The man sent me into a section of the Santalune Forest not marked on any trail map, but instead through a path for villagers to go to some unknown location, possibly to worship. However, whenever i got to the end of it, there was a large boulder blocking the way in. It took me around 3 hours to rig a system for moving it but when i did, there was all manner of items inside. There were old bits of clothing, bottles of pokemon hair, and fossils spread throughout and abuntantly. However, somewhere there must've been a pressure pad of sorts because i tripped and a section of wall began to sink down to make a small opening, just wide enough for me to fit through. But when i climbed up and through it, there was a very modern looking hoodie on a very _old_ stand obviously made at the same time as these ruins. It was jet black, with 3 circular, hollow disks, with one on the top and 1 just below the round of where the shoulder would be, that were colored yellow, looking almost like they could light up at any moment. On the hood, it had 2 fake ears, with a line circling them, and the same with a strangely shaped tail. I decided this would be a good consolation for having to move the boulder. I stuffed it in my backpack so noone would see it and got my reward of 5000 Pokedollars, telling him about ALMOST everything, making sure to leave out the hoodie. I quickly ran home, and stuffed the jacket in my closet to ensure it was hidden, and pretended nothing had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to try to shift to the more common style of writing, in hopes that it will work better. Also, I probably will have large gaps between updates, due to procrastination. (Shout to two stories, which inspired me to write - 50,000 Volts and The Phases of Change)**

As I walked out of my room, I jumped on the couch, noting that my mom was in the other room, cooking some, from the smell, soup. Flipping through the channel on our old TV, I stopped on the news (Which I had never done before, due to news being boring. However, the adress that was currently on screen had caught my eye. It was only a block from here. I noted that there were also several nearby addresses.

"...Investigations continue into the dissapearances of several children. All the alleged kidnapping have been on a pattern - All clothes left on the ground, no personal posessions taken, and some form of pokemon is where they were, panicking.

I turned the TV off, and went back into my room. My mom yelled over to me and said, "Mitchel, I'm going off to see one of my friends. I probably won't be back until late tomorrow morning!"

I knew she was going to another one of her parties, being so socially stable. I also knew why she went out there so often. My father was just a worker at a he had been mauled by an Ursaring in the middle of a walk to the lake inside of the forest near our house. I put any thoughts of that out of my mind, however, and I checked out the jacket that I had collected. I quickly decided to put it on, setting my glasses on the table to fit the small hood on. The jacket was almost skin-tight, proving so difficult to put on I had to take off my T-shirt to squeeze it on. Once it was all the way on, I zipped it up, but I began to feel nausea. Maybe it was from some dust i didn't see on it...? The feeling grew until eventually I lost my sense of balance and fell over onto my side, my sense of balance suddenly thrown off.

I felt an extreme amount of pain near the base of my spine, causing me to nearly pass out. But when I looked back, what I saw did a pretty good job of it.

**So how was that? I bet you all know what's gonna happen next... I'm gonna go play Mirror's Edge now... Bye!**


End file.
